creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nachtchatter
Hast du dir eigentlich einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit dem Live-Chat passiert, wenn du müde bist, deine Lust zum Chatten verloren hast und dich ausloggst? Sicher denkst du, es wären immer Admins drinnen, weil sie so gut wie immer dort erscheinen. Leider muss ich dir deine Ansichten zunichte machen. Nein, auch Admins gehen einmal off und lassen den Chat mitten in der Nacht ohne irgendeinen User zurück, bis sie am nächsten Morgen wieder in den Chat hereinspazieren. Der Chat liegt in der Abwesenheit jene User still. Den Gedanken kannst du bestimmt gut nachvollziehen. Doch das stimmt nicht, mir ist es gelungen zu den 'Nachtchattern' zu gelangen. Sie erscheinen nachts, wenn wirklich niemand im Chat ist, wie aus dem Nichts und stellen gegenseitig dort ihre kranken Gedanken zur Schau. Man trifft sie nur an einer einzigen Nacht im Monat im Chat an, deswegen sind sie nicht allzu bekannt unter den Usern hier. Nun zurück zu meinem wahren Vorhaben, ich will dir zeigen, dass wahrer Wahnsinn nicht nur in den Creepypastas vorkommt. -'KidneyDamage ist dem Chat beigetreten-' KidneyDamage: Hallo, meine kleinen Psychos :D '' ''PunPun: Endlich bist du da, es wurde langsam langweilig im Chat, ich hab deine Geschichten vermisst, Damage KidneyDamage: Gleich, Pun Thirty1: Damage, was willst du hier?! Ich will deine verdammte Anwesenheit hier nicht sehen, du Dreckskerl. Geh endlich dein Gesicht verbrennen! Oder soll ich es tun? Soll ich dich anzünden, wie ein Stückchen Papier? '' ''Jisatsu: Thirty, das ist echt ein tolles Gefühl, oder? Thirthy1: Jisa, hast du dich wieder selber angekokelt? Jisatsu: Ja :D Und es tut verdammt weh :D Geil PunPun: Kidney, jetzt erzähl schon, hast du wieder eine wehrlose Person penetriert? KidneyDamage: Und wie ich das habe, Pun :3 Ich hab heute wieder ein Mädchen gedatet, sie war echt hübsch und nett, langes dunkelblondes Haar und blau-grüne Augen. Hatte sie auf einen Drink zu mir nach Hause eingeladen, konnte bei meiner Attraktivität nicht widerstehen. Sie war so naiv, die Kleine. Hatte die ganze Zeit gelächelt, wie ein unschuldiges Kind. '' ''Sadie: Und dann hast du sie zerstückelt, dieses Opfer von Mensch, wie so ein Stückchen Fleisch? Erzähl mir alles, mir ist es bisher noch nicht gelungen, diese eine verdammte Bitch zu finden. KidneyDamage: Sadie, ich kann das für dich übernehmen. Nun weiter, ich hab die Kleine gefesselt. Sie hieß übrigens Vanessa. Hat geschrien wie am Spieß. Habe sofort mein Messer gezückt und es ihr an die Lippe gehalten. Sofort verstummte sie. Dann hab ich ihr den Mund verklebt und bin nach unten gegangen. Dort hab ich sie an den Stuhl gefesselt. Und naja, den Rest kennt ihr ja schon, meine schönen Geräte haben ihre Arbeiten wieder aufs Neue gut verrichtet. Jisatsu: Leute, wisst ihr was ich gemacht habe? :D Ich hab noch eine freie Stelle an meinem Arm gefunden und habe dort ordentlich meine Rasierklingen spielen lassen. Wollt ihr es sehen? :D Ja ihr wollt es sehen *-* Schaut doch, wie tief es ist *-* PunPun: Wie kann so viel Blut aus einem Arm kommen? o.o Man kann sogar ein wenig die Sehnen sehen. Hast du gut gemacht c: Thirty1: Schneide dir mal deinen Bauch auf. Wenn du dich traust. Jisatsu: Natürlich, ich zeige es euch wieder^^ CyberTerror_25: Leute, Leute, ich hab wieder geile Bilder gefunden! *-* Dort wird ein ein kleiner Junge vergewaltigt und bloß gestellt. Man kann die Angst und den Schmerz in seinen kleinen Augen sehen. Zu geil *-* Ich brauche mehr davon, hey Pun, du stalkst doch, kannst mir Bilder schicken? PunPun: Klar ;3 Sadie: Verdammt, kann jemand mir helfen? Wo kann ich jemanden finden, der die Bitch endlich zu Tode vögelt? Die soll endlich mal weinen. '' ''TheEnemy: Redet Sadie wieder über ihre ehemalige Freundin Laura? Sadie: Du nennst das ne Phase? HAHA. Nein, was kann ich nur tun, bis diese Missgeburt stirbt?! Wie lange wünsche ich, ihre verdammte Leiche zu sehen? Wie oft träume ich, sie endlich tot zu sehen? Sie verdient es nicht am "Leben" zu sein, sie soll verrecken. Und zwar voller Schmerzen, ich will sehen, wie sie vor Schmerzen schreit, wie jemand ihr den Bauch aufschlitzt, sodass ihre vergammelten Organe rausquillen und dass wilde Hyänen sie auffressen. '' ''KidneyDamage: Sadie, lass mich dir helfen. Ich hab die besten Methoden und Gegenstände. Wieso sagst du nicht einfach, wo sie wohnt? Sadie: Vielleicht ist die Missgeburt umgezogen, zum Glück sehe ich sie nicht mehr, sowas will ich meinen Augen nicht antun. Diese verdammte Schlampe! Jisatsu: Leute :D ich hab es gemacht und es fühlt sich geil an, vielleicht bringt's mich jetzt ja endlich um die Ecke. Ich hasse dieses Leben :( Ich zeig es euch trotzdem :D CyberTerror_25: Alter, Jisa, du bist einfach so krank. Wie kannst du sowas nur machen? Ich meine, wie hast du den Mut dazu, dich selber aufzuschlitzen? '' ''Jisatsu: Ich mache den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als mein Blut ans Tageslicht zu bringen :p '' ''TheEnemy: Soll ich mal wieder für Chatfails sorgen, für die ganzen anderen User? Sie so ein wenig nerven :3 Der Chat wird es verstehen können c: Vielleicht kann ich mich ja ein wenig ins Netzwerk einhacken und ihnen schöne Bilder auf die Seiten posten :D Ihr wisst ja was ich meine, meine Kronjuwelen^^ Thirty1: Mach :D Vielleicht schaue ich ja nach, wie verstört sie sind :D KidneyDamage: So Leute, ich geh mal off, ich muss noch Sachen vorbereiten. Passt auf, in einer Stunde kommen die anderen User. Lasst euch nicht erwischen^^ -'KidneyDamage hat den Chat verlassen-' Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Das war noch das Harmloseste, was sie geschrieben haben. Ich wollte dir nicht die richtig schlimmen Sachen zeigen, weil du dann jede Hoffnung an die Menschheit verlierst. Nein, du wirst dich für diese Menschen schämen, auch wenn du nicht mit ihnen zu tun hast. Diese Leute gehören in die Irrenanstalt, obwohl auch das ihnen nicht helfen wird. Weißt du zufälligerweise, wann die Öffnungszeiten dafür sind? Ich hab so lange mit niemandem hier geredet. Ich hab die ganze Nacht nur getippt. -KnifeNight Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW